


Don't tell Sho because...

by ginger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gaming, Keeping Sho in the dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger/pseuds/ginger
Summary: Sho is not amused when he realises the other 4 are keeping something from him. He doesn't want to be left out, but his boyfriend is not helping either.





	Don't tell Sho because...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short thing I wrote to get myself un-stuck in regards of fic writing. It is silly and although it is said it's sakumoto fic, it is because that is the default universe in my head, but it is not focused on their relationship. 
> 
> It will make more sense if you are familiar with LINE app and its games, Disney's TsumTsum to be precise!!!!!
> 
> It is a safe reading except of a couple of swearwords.
> 
> I tried to keep it errors free. Sorry if I left any!

All started months ago with a cryptic message on their private Line group _'A heart. Can anybody?'_  

He couldn't recall who had sent it. He assumed it was Nino, but he did recall the message was followed by a _'Done.'_ from somebody else, and a _'Thank U!'_ and a thumb up emoji by the same person who asked. 

He didn't make too much of it until weeks later when he entered the green room and caught Aiba and Ohno having a conversation. Actually it was more Aiba whining to their leader.

'Riida, it isn't fair I keep sending you hearts and you barely send any back. Let me tell you... that is not nice and absolutely no leader like!'

Matsujun entered the room the moment Ohno just shrugged his attention back to his phone. 

'Give up Masaki, he and Nino don't share. I started thinking they only share with each other. Good thing you got me,' Matsujun added winking at him. 

Aiba smiled trying his best to return the wink.

It was some days after that when they were home having a rare quiet moment after dinner, Jun enjoying a glass of wine, meanwhile Sho nursed a whisky on the rocks for himself, that he gathered the courage to bring the issue up.

'The four of you are planning, attending or doing something I am not included,' he started. 'The hearts thing,' he added.

'Oh that,' Jun answered not taking his eyes off his book. 'It's a game. You wouldn't like it,' he betrayed no feelings when he said that. Sho hated when he did that.

'How do you know I wouldn't like it?' he knew he was getting upset. 

 'Besides, you don't have the time,' Jun commented, still not showing any interest in the conversation.

'Masaki is busier than I am and he IS playing!' He was working hard trying not to raise his voice or sound like a little boy starting a tantrum because he wasn't allowed to do as he pleased. 

'It will disrupt your precious schedules,' did Jun just make an attempt to roll his eyes on him?! About this?!

'That is for me to decide,' controlling his temper he tried to make a point. He hated so much to be left out. It was _Are you Happy?_ tour rehearsals all over again and it hurt. 

'Hmm, we believe you may think you are too grown up to play it. We don't want to be judged... by you... you know,' Jun elaborated as he closed the book, placed it on the side and stood up grabbing his empty glass to take it to the kitchen's sink.

'So, all of you decided for me. Wonderful! I didn't know i needed four nannies!', he was getting worked up now. All for a stupid little thing, but he couldn't help it. He set the glass of whisky against the table with a little more strength than necessary. 

'I'd like to be off to bed, if you consider it's the right call...'

Matsumoto didn't even bothered to answer him back (because Jun was clever enough to do exactly that when Sho got in one of these dark moods) 

Sho got into bed turning himself to the side, his back towards the space his boyfriend would occupy later and closed his eyes wondering if he should ask Ralph san or some other colleagues from Zero if they were familiar with a game that needed hearts to be sent. Although he guessed there were too many of that type to discover the right one only by that description.

 

Next morning instead of having a peaceful waking up call with the relaxing sound of stream running water and frogs croaking he got as new sound for his alarm clock, he woke up to something solid being thrown dangerously close to where his head was, followed by a 'There! Don't dare saying i didn't try to warn and discourage you, etc...'  

Jun's voice disappeared in the bathroom -he could hear the shower water running-, before he closed the door. 

Sakurai realised what his boyfriend threw on the bed was Sho's own phone. 

He brushed the rests of sleep off his eyes and unlocked the phone. He went through his phone apps and neat folders and saw one out of order at the very end. A new one.  

A Line app with Disney characters called _'TsumTsum'_.

For a moment he contemplated the idea of Jun installing some crappy app that didn't work just to shut him up, because that was how Jun's mind worked sometimes.

He opened it and it asked him if he wanted to log in with his Line account. He clicked _'Agree'_   hoping that didn't fuck up his phone. 

Nothing weird happened so Sho entered the game app, read how to play first and checked out the adorable characters. To his surprise he could even get Elsa and all the Frozen main characters! although this week the chances of getting Moana and Maui characters was higher if he got something called Premium box! 

 

_**A week later...**_  

_'I hate the four of you very much! You kept the game from me when you knew i'd love it and now you are super ahead from me with lots of characters already ready to use...'_ he wrote in their private chat, including what he hoped they received as a pouting emoji at the end.

_'Also, please send me hearts! I need them more than you do!'_ he pleaded.

Sho had been checking his game and no hearts notifications arrived even when he requested them a while ago through the option available within the game. It was frustrating.  

He sighed and checked his schedule where he had assigned a time for himself to play the game, taking it from his relaxing with a drink in the evening and from his sleeping hours.  

Sakurai thought he was pretty clever until his Line notification beeped and he checked his phone.

_'Matsujun has forbidden us from sending you hearts until and I quote 'you find quality time for him.'_


End file.
